Gil or the Cat?
by eriririri
Summary: At the title clearly states, Oz finds an abandoned cat on the Vessalius grounds. But as we all know so well, his one and only valet, Gilbert Nightray, despises the little things. Will he and Alice join forces to get rid of the little "fluff ball"?


A/N: I had fun writing this, I suppose. Once you read it, the plot and such is self explanatory. Oh, Alice trying to get Gil on Oz's bad side. It's a really short one, and it might be suckish, so I truly am sorry. ;A; Also, I'm sorry if there are ANY typos or confusions... If you have any questions, just comment and I'll clear everything up. Also, I freaking HATE writers block.

I searched everywhere I thought I could find the little idio I mean... my master, Oz Vessalius. I searched the places on the grounds we used to play at. I searched in the cupboards. I searched in his room, in my room, in every damn room. I was half tempted to go home to the Nightray household to see if he went there, but of couse, I repeated over and over in my mind that he's here, somewhere, on the Vessalius grounds.

And ever was I right.

After an hour and a half of searching and searching, I decided to sit on the front steps, since there was absolutely no point in wasting my energy to find the little bra I mean... my master, Oz Vessalius.

When I saw him walking toward the household, five minutes into my sitting and waiting plan, there was something black and fluffy in his arms. He was holding it with care, as if it were injuried or sick. It didn't look like a bird from here and trust me, Oz has brought injuried birds home before; each and everyone of them have fluttered around my head, because Raven is deep within me.

I stood, wanting to know what the hell he was carrying. As he kept striding toward the household, I heard him say, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Please don't bite me again."

"Oz?" I said, when we were about ten feet apart. He looked up, some kind of horror in his eyes, and held the black fluffy... thing closer to his chest. I looked at him skeptically, narrowing my eyes the slightest. "Oz... What is it you have in your ar " I stopped dead, mid-sentence and all. I knew what that was.

It was a damn cat!

"Please don't get mad, Gil!" he pleaded, taking steps toward me. The amount of steps he took toward me, I backed away the same. His eyes narrowed, his tone becoming annoyed. "Gil! C'mon! You're a MAN! A GROWN man, at that!"

"Nn!" I noised. I kept backing away as he kept walking forward. I glanced left to right, over and over, to find someone to help me. Finally, I gave up, sprinted toward the household, and tried not to fall on the steps as I raced to my room.

"Seaweed-head," Alice's voice said. I glanced up from the book I was reading, trying to decide whether I wanted to speak to her. No, I do not, I told myself. I directed my attention back to my book when she said, "I know you are in there, Raven." Still, I continured to ignore her. After a couple minutes, I heard her crack her knuckles. "Fine. You leave me no choice. I will just destroy this door. And possibly you along with it."

I sprang from my bed, throwing my book at the door as a warning. "Wait!" I yelled, unlocking the latch. "Just hold on a minute, will you? Please," I spat, knowing she would say, "What's the magic word?"

I swear, that girl has been hanging around Oz too much.

Which, of course, she has.

When I unlocked the door and opened it to let her in, she looked more annoyed than usual. She glanced around the room in a nosy way, her arms crossed to her chest as if she were forming an expection.

Once I shut the door and focus some of my attention on her, she sat down on the foot of my bed, looking at me with a strange expression.

"Have you seen that little fur ball Oz is carrying around like a little fur toy?" she asked, her voice like venom and her glare like fire.

"Yes, I have. What about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I leaned against my dressers drawers, remembering when I first saw the little fur ball. I tucked tail (ha-ha) and ran away.

"He's treating it like a complete baby. Calling it a 'puddin' pop' and calling it 'woopsy tootsy cootsy dootsy' and all that other crap. It's really annoying. Plus, he's so engrossed with the thing that he's ignoring me." She nodded over and over, biting at her fingernail as her leg bent over the other. (I thanked Sharon for teaching her how to sit like a lady.)

I twitched. "He doesn't have to pay any attention to you, stupid rabbit."

"Of course he does, seaweed-head. He's my manservant."

"Listen, stupid rabbit. He's not your manservant. He just pays attention to you because he has a kind, good heart and he... likes to flirt with girls, but so what? Anyway, I don't care if he has that cat as long as it distracts him from you."

"Anyway," she continued, as if she didn't hear a word I said, "I think we should try to get rid of that little fur ball."

"Oi! You don't mean " I started, horrified. "You don't mean that you're going to eat it, are you?" I took a step away from her. I could handel that she'd want to eat a horse or a cow, but a cat? Even I thought that was going too far, and I depise the little demons.

"Pffft!" she noised, a clicking noise coming from her tongue. She shook her head side to side, a smirk on her face. "No, you dummy," she mocked, and laughed. "I mean we should "

"Kill it?" I finished for her, not believing it. I shook my head this time. Again, even I thought that was going too far. "You'd kill a cat, you stupid rabbit?"

"No!" she screamed, frustrated. She shot up, sticking her finger in my face. "I mean we should let it go outside! You know?"

I must have had a "sorry (not really), but I don't understand what you're talking about, you stupid rabbit" look on my face, because she huffed her breath and said:

"Oz doesn't let the thing outside. He doesn't want it to get hurt or anything, you know? So, you and I should purposely leave a door or window open so the little thing can... you know... go away."

I thought that over. Even though I respect and adore my master, Oz Vessalius, I couldn't stand that little damn fur ball he's always carrying around. I knew it might hurt him to some extent to see that the cat had ran away, but then maybe I could actually get out of my room for once and wouldn't have to wake up to the cat scratching at my door...

"Okay," I said. "I agree," (that was a hard thing to say, and something I never thought I'd say to this stupid rabbit) "let's do it."

She smiled in victory, holding out her fisted hand. And with some effort, I bumped my fist with hers.

A few days later in the Vessalius household, the temperature was extremely hot. So, Alice and I (after she convinced me this was it and that I should get the hell out of my room) opened the windows wide and cracked the doors.

At first, I wasn't entirely sure it would work. I mean cats are smart, right? Or atleast that's what they say. The damn fur ball would probably catch on that something was up and go to Oz. Or it would take the bait and get the hell out.

I prayed for the second option. And I'm sure Alice hopes for it, too after all, she always gives it "that" look. And by "that" look, I mean that she looks at it as if she's about to execute it then throw it over her shoulder.

Finally, about an hour after we opened the windows and doors, I could sense the damn thing coming. My fear senses tingled, you could say. From the corner of my eye, I saw it prance on a dust-bunny on the floor, and roll around on it as if it thought he could kill the dust-bunny.

I had to admit... it was a little cute. But only a little. I discarded those thoughts, and kept wondering who Oz would... choose, per se. Me or that damn cat?

I hoped me. After all, we've been together much longer. And I'll live longer than that fur ball.

Alice and I watched the fur ball in silence as it climbed on the couch next to us. It inched its way to the open window and raised its head as though to sniff at the air.

Suddenly, Oz came bursting through the door. Alice and I both jumped up in unisom. We watched as he looked left, then to the right as if he were searching for something desperately. Then his gaze fixed on me, and his eyes narrowed.

"Gil!" he marched his way past me and picked up his damn fur ball. Then he turned toward me, and said: "How could you leave the windows open like that?"

"W-Wh ? Me?" I exclaimed, putting my hand on my chest in a defensive way. "It was all that stupid rabbit's idea!" I turned to where she stood, and the look on her face was one of an accused person.

"Me? Seriously, you damn sea-weed head?" she said in that "no-way-in-hell" tone. "I admit I hate that damn thing, and even though Oz should only belong to me, I wouldn't dare try to get rid of him!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, looking at her to Oz, then back to her once I saw the look on his face. "Y-You're the one that came barging into my room, telling me your plots to get rid of i "

"Oh, shut up, Gil!" Oz yelled then, kicking me in the back on the leg. "Alice was the one that told me what you were planning in the first place! Now, this is an order! Go to your room, and no dinner for you!"

"What?" I repeated, not believing what was happening. Oz is seriously taking her side? Trusting her word against mine, especially when I've barely set foot out of my room since he brought the little thing here?

"Go, Gil."

"Yeah!" Alice chirped in.

I glared at them both. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" they both said, making shoo motions with their hands.

And instead of saying what was on my mind, I glared away, then turned on my heel and walked my way up to my room. I decided I wasn't that hungry anyway.

Later that night, Oz came knocking at my door.

I debated on whether or not I wanted to listen to what he had to say... I decided, finally, that I'd better listen just in case it was something important, like a mission for Pandora or Oscar wanting me to help him with some paperwork.

"Can I come in?" he asked once I cracked the door open.

Without saying anything (yes, I was still mad), I opened the door fully to let him through. He, just as Alice had done, looked around nosily. Once he was done looking, he sat on the edge of my bed. I stood by the door and raised an eyebrow once he turned his stare to me.

He patted the space on my bed beside him.

I walked over and sat down. Though it was half-heartedly.

He sighed heavily, and said, "I'm sorry."

That caught me off guard. Oz, saying sorry? To me? Sure, he has said sorry once or twice for something serious, but...

"For what?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"For not believing you earlier today. Alice finally told me that she did plot it..." He looked away, but I saw that his eyes were narrowed.

I made a noise of self-satisfaction, but that noise quickly turned into a painful noise when Oz hit me in the back of the head. "Do you accept my sorry or not?" he asked, rather bitterly.

I nodded, then laughed a little. "After all, I was just jea "

A moment passed, but I didn't dare finished that sentence.

"You were just what?"

"Huh? What? Nothing." I said quickly, getting up off my bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I sure am tired. I better get some sleep. You should, too. Good night, Oz." I walked over to the door until I felt a book hit my back.

"You were just what?" he repeated.

I didn't turn around. I didn't speak.

"Won't you answer me? Because I could have sworn you were going to say that you were jealous..."

I bit my lip. "And what if I was going to say that?"

I heard him walk up behind me. "Were you?"

I opened the door so he could walk out to the hall and head for his bedroom. "Wouldn't you like to know, Oz?" I asked him, then shut the door before his surprised and slightly angry face could order I tell him.

As I walked to my bed, a couple thoughts came to me. One, I forgot to ask him what became of the fur ball. Two, I forgot to ask him if he needed or wanted anything else. But three (and this one is the best one), it seems like Oz did end up choosing me. 


End file.
